oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumbridge
Lumbridge, the town where the chatter of those fresh from Tutorial Island mingles with the dismay of those who just lost a fight. Lumbridge gets its name from the bridge that crosses the River Lum. South of the city is the Lumbridge Swamp. Lumbridge is often called Lumby for short. After completing Tutorial Island, this is where you start your true RuneScape adventure. If you die, you respawn here (Members can change their respawn to Falador if they have done the Recruitment Drive quest). There's an NPC called the Lumbridge Guide who helps newcomers get used to the game, as well as the Lumbridge Castle, where you can start several quests and where also is a bank to drop your items. Places of interest Sheep farm The Sheep Shearer quest may be started here, while it is also an excellent place to shear sheep to obtain wool which may be spun at the castle. Onions can be collected from the farmer's garden. Cow pasture Cows and calves to kill for raw beef, cowhide, and bones with a dairy cow for milking. Forge Useful for members using the agility shortcut from the mine, but generally unpopular as there is no bank or mine nearby, though it is well located if you wish to string crafted amulets or symbols. General store Many of the items sold here can also be picked up around the area. Fishing spots Level 20 Fishing is required to go fly-fishing for trout, or level 25 to go bait fishing for pike. You cannot use a net here. Haunted house On the east side of the river, this building houses large numbers of level 2 goblins and an iron dagger respawn, though the entire area is crawling with spiders and goblins. This area is a very popular area for new players to start training. Toll gate Until you have completed the Prince Ali Rescue quest, it will cost 10 gp to pass either way through this gate, though it can be avoided with a long detour. Lumbridge Castle The Cook's Assistant and Recipe for Disaster quests may be started here, while the Rune Mysteries quest can be started by talking to the Duke upstairs. The spinning wheel, used in Crafting, is also located upstairs. If you have started the Recipe for Disaster Quest, there is a bank in the Cook's basement, as well as a wide variety of cooking ingredients and cooking implements to buy. Along with the Lumbridge tutors update, came a free bank on the top floor of the castle. The basement is a place of interest for new players, as it has training on level 2 spiders and spawns of gloves and leather boots. It also contains the entrance to the Dorgeshuun Mines. Spawns: *North stairs: Bronze arrow *Kitchen: Pot, jug, bowl *Basement: Bucket, knife, gloves, leather boots *South stairs: Mind rune *Second floor: Bronze dagger *Top of Castle: 4 Logs At the top of one of the gate towers, two bronze pickaxe spawns may be found Saradomin Church An altar to recharge your prayer points, and The Restless Ghost quest may be started here. Bob's Brilliant Axes Advertised on fliers dropped by many NPCs. Buys and sells a limited range of axes: *Bronze pickaxe *Woodcutting axe in bronze, iron or steel *Battle axe in iron, steel or mithril Also repairs Barrows armour, axes and pikaxes for a price. Chicken coop The chicken coop is a bit to the west of the cow pasture. Chickens can be killed there, dropping feathers and raw meat. There are two egg spawns, one inside the chicken coop and one on the side. Also, there is a log standing on the ground in which a bronze axe spawns that may be taken. Bank The bank was added in a more recent update. It is on the 3rd floor of Lumbridge Castle. There is also a tutor that teaches you the basics of banking. Also those who are doing Recipe for Disaster will have access to a bank chest in the Lumbridge Castle cellar. The People of Lumbridge *Duke Horacio *Sigmund *Farmer Fred *Phileas the Lumbridge Guide *Father Aereck *Bob *Hans *Cook *Father Urhney *The Four Adventurers (wizard, monk, archer and warrior) Category:Cities Category:Misthalin Miscellaneous Anyone can use the new "Lumbridge Home Port" spell to be teleported just outside Lumbridge Castle. This spell requires no runes, but needs to recharge for 30 minutes after use.